


Binding Azmodeah the Succubus

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Claiming, Creampie, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Doggy Style, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lingerie, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Original Character(s), Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Senpai Notice Me, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Tail Sex, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Azmodeah a greater succubus is busy counting souls in hell. However she's unexpectedly dragged to the mortal world where humans and monsters live together by an unassuming human.
Kudos: 5





	Binding Azmodeah the Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic audio script

[F4M] Binding Azmodeah the succubus [Monstergirl][Succubus][Wholesome][Tsundere][Senpai][Strangers to Lovers][Desperate][Self Masturbation][Spit Play][Body Carresing][Blowjob][Breast Expansion][Titjob][Doggystyle][Tailplay][Forced Compliments][Panty to the Side][Missionary][Creampie][Claiming][L-Bombs]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Feel free to Improv any lines you feel are too long or add anything more. Make the character work for you)

[Summoning Circle hums softly]{binural optional}

Ok, 300 souls from..huh? Wait. Where am I?

Is Beelza doing her stupid mind games again?

I swear, if she tosses the circles of hell into turmoil again just to play a prank I'm going to wring her neck!

Hey, hang on a sec. This is...the human world?

You there, scrawny human. Are you responsible for summoning me?

(Scoff)  
I find *that* hard to beleive. Why? Because I'm a greater succubus.

The magic scripts needed to summon a being as powerful as myself is so obscure, you'd need to sell your soul to the devil just to know a *fragment* of the spell.

How in the 9 hells did you get the know how to obtain a fragment, let alone the knowledge for the entire summoning circle?

[Sighs]  
The internet...seriously? Wait a moment there human.

Why arent you cringing in fear knowing a greater succubus is real?

Arent you mortals scared of monsters and demons?

[Pause]

So...monster people and humans are actually living together now?

Well that's ...unexpected. I never thought you humans would ever be able to accept, even less so live alongside monster people.

Most human souls I met in hell would just be mad, lustful, power-hungry awful people. Then again it is hell so I guess that's not exactly a good foundation I suppose.

So. Why did you summon me human? There has to be something you want. Your kind always does.

The circle has me bound to your wish until it's granted and I can't return to hell until I obtain your...(sigh) essence. So I have no choice but to obey your commands.

Huh? What do you mean I dont have to obey?

You changed the pattern of the circle?

[Shuffling inspecting the circle]

Hmmm interesting. Human, why would you summon a greater succubus without the precaution to make me obey?

[growls quickly closing distance]

(fiercely)  
I could kill you right this instant and take your soul straight to hell. I would be well within my rights to lay claim to your soul. Especially since I have my free will.

wait.

[Sniffs and deep inhales]

I can't... smell any desire from you. What nonsense is this?

How do you not have any lustful desire human? You summoned me, so is that not your intention?

Is a succubus not something every man would wish to lay with? Give up his soul for one fleeting moment of pleasure?

(scoff)  
Get to know me? What foolishness is this?

You learn forbidden knowledge. Cast a powerful summoning spell. Even let me keep my free will and you do this...to talk to a woman?

Have all humans lost their minds or is this just you?

[Sigh]  
Fine then human. I will entertain this little game of yours. It just feels like you're complicating this matter with all this...talking.

What are you staring at human? You said your kind live alongside monsters now correct? 

(Prideful)  
Am I that gorgeous a specimen of my kind, I left you speechless?

(Scoff)  
Small? The nerve!

(Defensively)  
Is there an *issue* that my chest isn't as robust as you expected? I'll have you know succubi can transform our bodies to *just* the right form our lovers desire. Of course to do that. I would need to taste your essence first to be able to change forms.

Oh sure like you've met a ton of succubi you lonely little mole.

Wow. Really? *That* many just near you alone?

Well that does explain why souls coming to hell have slowed down and why so many of my sisters haven't returned home.

Are succubi that popular among humans?

They seriously can't be choosing to stay here willingly.

Oh nevermind that's a matter for the demon lords to deal with anyway.

My name? Well human if you must have it.

The lovely creature before you is called Azmodeah.

However I know humans like simplicity so you can just call me Deah. Day-ah. You can say that, right human?

(Chuckles)  
Very good. So then, what is your paltry mortal name?

hmmm simple name coming from someone who actually succeeded in summoning me.

Regardless even though you let me keep my free will, as my summoner and out of demonic tradition, I'll just call you master.

Now then, until you finally decide on a wish for me to grant, I'll have to stay here with you.

oh you actually have a wish for me then?

Good that was fast.

(forcing herself to be to be sultry)  
What do you wish for...master?

[pause]

Wait...really? You want me to call you senpai?

You do realize I'm hundreds of years old right?

If anything you should be calling *me* that.

[Sigh]  
Oh alright. This wish seems so trivial it's hardly worth enacting a pact over. Thus I shall humor you...Senpai.

(Teasingly)  
You must be one *those* kinda humans aren't you Senpai?

(chuckles)  
It's alright I've met far worse in hell anyway.

(under her breath)  
Although it was a somewhat cute request. First one in well *ever* that a human has asked for something so...simple.

[Sigh]  
By Lucifer though, the fact I can't smell any desire off you is outright frustrating.

Hm? Something else?

Very well, I shall sit with you.

[Shuffling sitting on the bed]

So what is this new wish you desire Senpai?

H-h-hold my hand? Yet again with another mundane request?

No of course not. I'll grant you this boon.

There. Enjoy my soft hand holding yours.

You know, most humans back in ancient times would sacrifice entire families just for lustful passion with a higher succubus.

Yet here you are risking your soul just wanting to hold my hand. Youre such a strange human Senpai.

[Soft flopping sound]  
HEY! What do you think your- he...fell asleep on my lap. 

Foolish human. Leaving yourself vulnerable to an unbound succubus. Using my lap a pillow. The gall of you.

(Murderously)  
I could slit your throat right now, but...why? Why can't I?

What is it about this human compelling me not to harm him?

I saw his modified circle. He clearly wasnt lying. I'm free to do with him as I see fit. Why do I not want to hurt him?

Did my fellow succubi get tricked into being slaves to humans using these...tactics? Is that why they haven't returned to hell?

No matter. I wont be tricked so easily. I'll play your game and I'll make sure to win it senpai. I will have your soul one way or another.

[Fade out]

[Carnival Sounds]

W-we arent going to crash right Senpai?

(Very Defensively)  
NO! I'm *not* afraid of heights! I have wings and can fly for Lucifer's sake!

I'm more afraid of how shoddy these ferris wheel cars seem to be more than heights anyway.

[Frantic breathing]  
Wait, WHY IS IT STOPPING?!

No no no no no we're trapped! Trapped in these metal death cages!

SHUT UP ITS NOT FUNNY! What will happen if this thing breaks down?

hey let go of-  
[Forced to sit next to him]  
Oh fine I'll sit in this hanging death trap but im *not* going to enjoy it!

[Grumbles]  
Nothing. It's nothing Senpai. It's just, I still feel weird wearing these human clothes even if they are wing and tail friendly. 

These skirts, undergarments and thigh high things. It just confounds me as to why human women or even monster women would wear things so...constricting.

Cute? Are you saying my old outfit wasnt attractive? Are you playing more of your games to enslave me Senpai? I'm a greater succubus damn it. I'm meant to be sexy and alluring, desire incarnate. Not...cute.

Ugh you mortals and your strange sense of decency.

OH SHIT! By the 9 hells, why is it moving again?!

[Very frantic breathing, improv any dialogue you want to show she's scared]

[Calms down sighing in releif]

Y-yes, fine keep petting my head.

Don't get the wrong idea ok? It's just... oddly comforting.

[More sighs and pleased gentle moans, IMPROV THAT LOVE FOR HEADPATS]

(Talking to herself)  
There he goes again. 2 months of these mundane requests. Never asking for a true wish. Always asking to do the most innocent of things. Like when he wanted me to play that roleplay game with his friends.

Never asking me to do anything lewd. Never offering to give his essence. Won't even peep on me when I'm bathing or changing into these ridculous clothes.

What is he playing at? Even in this carnival, seeing other succubi with humans, they all seemed...happy.

They must be enslaved. Why else would so many of them be dressing like humans and showing such merriment in partaking of these meaningless outings with humans?

Yet... I cant help but feel drawn to him whenever he asks me to do something with him. I actually yearn to hear his voice when he comes home. Wait am I actually starting to...no get a grip.

No, it's *just* part of his tricks to weaken my resolve and enslave me so I can never return home. That's it, it must be. All these succubi here couldn't have chosen to stay in this world. He just doesnt want me to take his soul.

But...if this goes on any longer. I dont think I'll live long enough to make it home.

I haven't fed on essence in so long. My body is screaming in hunger even now as I sit with him in this damned moving cage.

But still my heart pounds harder than anything Ive ever felt when I'm near him like this. My skin burns hotter than lord Lucifer's rage. His scent however has been different as of late. It... doesnt smell like his carnal desire. What *is* this smell?

I can never sense his desires. Does he not want me? I Know my body isn't as voluptuous as the other succubi here but am I not beautiful to him? Why am I doubting myself, he's just a human! But I must feed soon or I'll fade away.

(Groans in discomfort)  
D-Dont worry about me Senpai. I'm just...feeling a little sick from the carnival food.

Please. C-can we go home? It's getting late anyway and we've been on every ride.

No I had fun I swear. It's just I wanna try and sleep this off ok?

[Fade out]

[Heavy breathing]

So hungry. I'm free to do as I want. I can just go and find some random human to drain for essence. Then I can wait out for him to make a pact and take his soul.

No...no I don't want some random human. I...I want him. I want Senpai.

Damn it Deah. Why is it everytime I even think about draining any human, all I see is his smiling face?

[Moans as she starts to play with herself. Major improv time, have fun]{wet sounds optional}

His strange new scent. I smell it everywhere here. His smile, I want to see it again. His Gentle hands, I want to feel his touch more. Please, please, please just give me your essence and release me from this torture Senpai.

[More intense moaning, muffling herself. Improv what you like]{more wet sounds optional}

His essence. I yearn for it. His cock. I desire it so much. His...love. I *Need* it, I want to be loved by Senpai.  
I...I...I want to love you. Please let me love you Senpai!

[Loud moans muffling herself harder holding back screams from an orgasm. Do you, have fun improving]{wet sounds optional}

It's...not enough. The itching wont go away. I'm a failure as a succubus. Have I actually fallen for a lowly human? I cant hold on anymore. I'll die without essence. I want him. I want him now.

[Door creaking open slowly]

[Soft panting with need]  
look at you, sleeping peacefully like the first time you slept on my lap. Do you have any idea how easily I could've drained you to death? How many times Ive watched you and somehow was unable to harm you?

How badly...I've wanted these lips of yours. I want to monopolize those lips.

[Gentle kissing with soft whimpering, Improv if you wish]

So sweet. So intoxicating. Absolutely rapturous.

[More intense breathy kissing then gasp in surprise]

S-senpai! You're awake? Forgive me I didnt mean to-

[Passionate sloppy kissing with moans. Have fun with it]

Yes, please kiss me more Senpai. Don't stop. let my tongue dance with yours.

Your scent. Your taste. Why are they so good?

More, more, more please more!

Bask in my taste as I bask in yours

[loud breaths and spitting in his mouth]

Taste it. Taste my Saliva. let it warm you. 

No I'm not taking your will away. You didn't do it to me so I won't do it to you.

Your scent. I smell it so much. It's not your desire I smell is it?

No wonder I couldnt recognize it. We succubi only ever smelled desire. 

Is this smell...love? If this is what it smells like, then let me smell it from you more.

[Moans and sloppy kissing with loud sniffing enjoying his scent]

Your hands! Please Senpai touch me! Please touch me everywhere.

Yes, touch my spine please. My wings are shivering so much from your touch.

Such gentle hands. Make me shiver more please.

My stomach, my chest, my neck. Touch me everywhere you want. 

Feel how soft and hot my skin is. 

Just own my body with your hands. Senpai

[moans shuddering from having her body carressed. Improv what you want]

Oh? Whats *that* I feel under me?

[Playful giggle sliding his Pants off]

Hehe I guess my saliva is making you feel eager eh?

I've been craving this so much. 

I can see you have alot of essence saved up.

Well its not healthy to be so backed up.

[loud Sucking noises and licking for blowjob. Improv what you want]

Oh sweet lucifer yes. So tasty to finally have your cock in my mouth. 

So vigorous. Go on dont hold back. Let me have your essence.

Im starving. Please let me have it. Give it to me. Feed me with that thick essence!

[Intense sucking and deep throating. Go to town and have fun]

Your leaking so much precum. That's a nice appetizer but please I need you to cum fully.

Please feed me Senpai!

I feel you throbbing on my tongue. Go ahead baby. Give that pent up essence to me.

Give me my first true meal in months!

[Very intense deepthroat and gulping sounds and moans, do you]

Ahhh FINALLY! Tastes so wonderful after so long.

Your essence. I feel my body changing from it.

[Moans with soft growling and shuddering from her change]

My breasts grew and my body is so curvy. 

So this is what you liked huh?

It's alright I'm not judging you my sweet.

Oh? Something else?

(playful giggle)

Is this another request?

[Soft kiss and giggle]  
Very well. You gave me such a tasty treat with your essence, so I shall oblige you.

[Snaps fingers]

There. Cat keyhole bra and panties just as you wanted. Yes I even have the thigh highs.

Even when you show your want to me you're so pure.

You really are such a weird human, but youre *my* human Senpai.

[moans giggling]

oh my, burying your face in my breasts so eagerly.

Enjoy them as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere.

Yes knead them. Crush them in your hands.

[Pleased moans and giggling. Improv dialogue and whatever as long as you want]

Wait I think I know what you want in choosing this outfit 

Here let me shove your cock in the keyhole and smother you between these tits you love so much.

You seem to be in heaven while getting pleased by a hellish beauty 

Feel my softness as I squeeze and mush your cock between my pillows.

Oh its peeking out between them. such a naughty human.

Bucking your hips so widely into my tits.

No Sweety no cumming. You'd be wasting your essence.

That's enough. This time *I* have a request.

[Bed creaks as she gets in doggy]

Let me pull these panties aside.

Here senpai. Take that sweet cock of yours and fuck me.

Please I'm desperate here. Yank my hips and rut me like a beast if you want.

Just please dont make me wait anymore! 

[Loud Squeaks and moans and shudders getting fucked]{wet sounds optional}

Yes. Yes please harder! Pound me, Use me! Treat me like your whore!

No! Dont say that! I'm not cute. I'm just a horny cum starved succubus.

Stop calling me cute and beautiful with that love in your voice!

Stop making me fall for you more.

[Moans loudly muffling herself and hard spanking. Improv those sounds]{wet sounds optional}

Don't kiss and pull my tail! Spank me please!

Treat me like a bad girl. Stop complimenting me!

Just don't make my mind all fuzzy from my tail!

No! S-stop pulling my tail! AH Wait dont bite!

Okay Okay. I'll say it. Im cute. I'm cute. I'm beautiful and...I LOVE YOU SENPAI!

Yes I love you. I love you.

What? You have an actual wish?

You want me to stay with you?

Yes I promise but you need to make a pact with me.

A true Pact.

[Bed creaks laying on her back]

You need to mount me, cum inside me and claim me as yours.

[Moans louder peaking with small screams, Improv time]{wet sounds optional}

You need to cum in me and say "Azmodeah I claim you as mine and bind your soul with mine now and forever"

Say it baby, please! If you don't I'll have to take your soul to hell. I don't want to share you with the succubi there or make you suffer.

I just want your love. Your heart. Your kisses. Your gentleness. Your children even, just please make the pact so I can stay with you! 

Yes Good. I Azmodeah (moan) claim you as my beloved and bind my soul with yours now and forever!

Now cum in me and seal the pact. Cum in me. Give me all your essence and let our souls join as one.

[Loud moans, screams, Sloppy kisses begging until orgasm. Complete Improv here Have as much fun as you want]

[Bask in the afterglow]

Senpai...my dearly beloved. I promise I'll stay. I'm all yours now and you're all mine.

The mark on my stomach is proof I'm yours and the physical reminder of our pact my sweet.

To think I'd fall for a human. Even having me call you such a silly thing like senpai, but I dont regret it though.

I guess you did enslave me.

[Giggle and soft kissing]

Enslaved me with your love.

[Fade out]


End file.
